Real Life
by NemKess
Summary: 1R. A day in the life of a prominent politician and an ex-terrorist.


Title: Real Life  
Author/pseudonym: NemKess  
Fandom: Gundam Wing  
Pairing: Heero/Relena  
Rating: PG  
Status: one-shot complete

Disclaimers: I do not, nor do I wish to own Gundam Wing, it's universe or it's subsequent characters. They belong to Bandai and other assorted individuals who are not me and are welcome to their ownership.

Notes: I haven't' written a Gundam Wing fic over a couple hundred words in over three years. Let's see if I've lost the knack, ne? This is written for Twilight Rayne's request in ficondemand.

Summary: A day in the life of a prominent politician and an ex-terrorist.

* * *

Outside the bedroom window, the world was just beginning to wake up. The early morning robins were chirping away as they began their foraging for worms and seeds. Traffic hadn't yet picked up to commute level, but it was increasing.

The sun's bright rays had begun the track across their room and illuminated the perfect creamy skinned back of the woman sharing his bed.

Heero Yuy allowed a small smile here in the privacy of a bedroom where only one other person might ever see it. His fingers traced the small ridges of the woman's back bone, following it upward, marveling that such deceptively fragile bones could so easily hold the daily weight that they did.

He wasn't the only man who found the Prime Minister a formidable and beautiful woman. He was, however, the only one who ever got the pleasure of seeing Relena Darlian bared to the morning sun.

Always fascinated with one another, they'd grown closer over the years, eventually taking the step to become lovers. His past and her present made it difficult to find private time. She was scrutinized constantly and associating with him as more than the occasional bout as politician/bodyguard would have had disastrous consequences. At best, those she had to work with would forever wonder if she'd stoop as low as to ask her lover to 'deal' with them and they'd never trust her.

Even if she was willing to risk it, he wasn't. The good of the many and all that nonsense.

Instead they'd found this happy medium. Whenever he was in town and she could find time to slip away, they met here in this non-descript little house in a non-descript little suburb. For a few days, they'd live the life they both wish they could have had, a life of simplicity and normalcy. Then, one of them would be called away. Called back to their 'real' lives. But they'd both breath easier for weeks for having those few days.

Was it more than he deserved? Probably. But hell if he was going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The sun ray's had made their way up to Relena's face and she rolled towards him, burying her face against his chest. With a soft chuckle, Heero carded her hair away from her face and tugged softly.

Blue eyes, fuzzy with sleep, glared at him. "Wha'?"

"The alarm went off an hour ago."

She lifted up to glance over at the bright red numbers that told her the time before groaning and snuggling back into her previous position. "Let's skip breakfast and sleep more."

"You said last night that you absolutely had to eat breakfast. Meetings all day, remember?"

With a discontented sigh, she flopped over onto her back. "I remember."

He dropped a short kiss onto her pouting lips. "I'll get breakfast while you shower."

"Oh no, that's okay, Heero," she replied with unflattering haste. "You go first... Then we'll eat and after that I'll shower."

Heero scowled at her as she got up and pulled on a robe. So his idea of a proper breakfast was more nutritious than tasty. She needed those nutrients. She was losing too much weight for his comfort.

"Relena..."

She made a shooing gesture towards the bathroom and he gave in with a less than graceful sigh. It didn't pay to argue with Relena, it was an exercise in futility. It was annoying to live with sometimes, but it made her a hell of a politician.

Ten minutes later he joined her in the small kitchen. There was toast and scrambled eggs set out on the table and she was in the middle of frying bacon. It wasn't all that complicated, but he remembered how proud she'd been when she'd finally gotten the hang of it.

Over the bar top that separated the kitchen and the living area, he could see she already had the news turned on.

He watched for a moment as the newscaster spoke of the upcoming summit meetings and the threat of possible rebel attacks from those who opposed the ratification of several key amendments in world policy. "Une's got the security detail pretty tight, but be careful today, okay?"

A brilliant smile was flashed his way as she finished up and joined him at the table. "I'm not worried about it. You were the most dangerous thing the opposition ever threw at me and I've survived that."

With a snort, he helped himself to her bacon. "It's not really the same thing."

"That's true," she said, conceding both his point and her food. "But my brother and Miss Noin will be right beside me the entire time and as far as I know Lady Une has most of the Preventers spread throughout the building." A delicate foot nudged his own. "Besides which, you'll be there too. Even if you are guarding someone else today."

He didn't ask how she knew he'd drawn a different assignment. She had one of the most extensive information networks in the world at her fingertips and it wasn't very surprising that she wasn't able to resist using it for personal reasons from time to time. He often did the same.

Their conversation moved on to less serious topics and when the time came for her to get ready to leave, he took the moment to gather his own things.

Standing alone in their bedroom, listening to her off-key singing in the shower, he made them both a silent promise. A promise he intended to keep.

Someday, when they'd both done their duty and someone else would be ready to shoulder their tasks... When the world was no longer watching every move of their former Queen and they'd forgotten about the terrorist who'd taken so many lives...

Someday, **this** would be their real life and what was out there would just be news on a television.

* * *

The End 


End file.
